A Night with a Beautiful Stranger
by GoddessMari17
Summary: While attending a Masquerade ball, Asami meets a very interesting man...


**A Night with a Beautiful Stranger**

Everyone was dressed elegantly, masks covered parts of their faces. The masquerade ball was filled with nobles from all over the world, completely unaware who they danced and spoke with. The guestrs enjoyed this very special occasion, not everyone gets to attend a Fire Nation Royal's birthday party. Asami Sato is one of the lucky ones, it surprised her when she received an invitation. Just a few days ago, she was in Republic City. Now she was here in the Fire Nation for Prince Iroh's birthday, Asami was excited to go and have a bit of o break from Future Industries. She was dressed in a dark purple lace gown that trailed behind, her long wavy hair was up in an elegant bun. Her mask concealed most of her face, her deep red lips and brilliant green eyes. She sipped her wine and chatted with a few other women, her attention kept going over to a gentleman in a black suit, he smirked in her direction when he caught her staring. Asami blushed and shyly looked away, she was little embarrassed being caught by the man she was admiring. The rest of the evening she tried to avoid him, she remained in the corner. Asami moved over to a corner when everyone began to dance, she watched the others glide across the ballroom. This night reminds her of a fairy tale her Mother told her, Asami was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the person approaching her.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked up and immediately, her cheeks turned red. It was the man she was staring at earlier, he was more handsome up close. Asami cleared her throat and tried to look normal, "Of course." She smiled politely. He gently took her hand and led her to the dancefloor, she couldn't believe this was happening. The handsome stranger pulled her close, she took a deep breath "I am so sorry for staring, I don't usually do that?" Asami apologized.

He smirked "It's fine, I wasn't bothered by it."

"You weren't?" She said surprised "Most people are bothered by that sort of thing."

"Usually staring unsettles me." He confessed "but for some reason I didn't mind you doing it at all."

Asami blushed "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment."

"You should, I find you very..." He thought for a second "Fascinating, is a good word to describe you."

"Well...thank you." Asami was stunned, he was very charming and she could tell that he was handsome.

It felt like they were the only ones in the room, she couldn't take her focus off him. He guided her through the steps with ease, they were moving like they were on air. Asami enjoyed the way her body was pressed against his, she nearly laid her head on his chest. His presence is just so intoxicating, Asami was a little sad when the song ended. Before they parted, he grabbed her hand. "Come walk with me." He offered, he led Asami toward the garden. They walked until the noises of the party faded, the only thing they could hear was the soft quacking of the turtleducks.

"It's beautiful." She looked around in amazement "I would love to have a garden like this."

"Yes, it is remarkable." The gentleman said while looking at her.

They sat down on the stone bench underneath the oak tree, Asami moved closer to him when a cold breeze swept passed. They talked and laughed for what seemed like hours, the party was completely forgotten. Asami wanted to know who this mysterious man was, and she wanted to know what it was about him that was so alluring. Was it the way he carried himself or was it the way he made her blush, he made her feel so special. She couldn't wait for moment when they could finally take off their masks, who is this man Asami has become interested in.

The anticipation was killing her, Asami nearly snatched the mask off. "It's getting cold, let's go somewhere warm." He led her to the temple of Agni, he lit the candles surrounding them. The gentleman was a firebender, that's why he felt so warm when they danced.

"Was this your plan all along, get me somewhere more private?" She asked.

He smirked "You caught me, are you upset by this?"

"No, not at all. A part of me hoped you would do this." She confessed.

He moved toward to her, he was standing so close. Asami had to look up, her cheeks turned red. They looked eyes with each other, she felt his hand firmly grab her chin. "May I?" He asked huskily, she nodded. The moment his lips touched hers. Asami melted, she deepened the kiss and closed her eyes. His hands ran along her sides, Asami didn't protest when his mouth made contact with her neck. She gasped and shivered, her fingers tangled in his hair.

He kissed along her neck and collarbone, his fingers played with the zipper of her dress.

He pulled away for a moment and looked at her "Do you want me to stop?"

Without hesitation she answered.

"No..."

To be continued?

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first time writing for LOK. I was inspired to write this after looking at auroralynne's Iroh/Asami artwork. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! **


End file.
